Mobius High School(a school version)
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: this is just a version of what my fan charater will be at school. i'll post more story. thank you for reading. PLEASE RANK AND REVIEW. (more chapters are up! yea! :D) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:nightmare

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	2. Chapter 2:jessica aurora

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	3. Chapter 3:mobius high

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	4. Chapter 4:new girl

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	5. Chapter 5:singer

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	6. Chapter 6:Cafeteria scene

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	7. Chapter 7:Hunting

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	8. Chapter 8:Demonic creatures

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

****Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. ****

****sonic and friends belong to sega.****

****characters you never heard belong to me.****

****MY FIRST FANFIC!:)****

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	9. Chapter 9:Vampire

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	10. Chapter 10: Emerald Rescue

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	11. Chapter 11: What Happen

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	12. Chapter 12: Who is she

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	13. Chapter 13: Wicca 101

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	14. Chapter 14: Answers

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I thought their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the it, the gold design's that details the ceiling, and the nicely wax tile floors. we were now in my living room four different size persian couches, a cherry color rug, a granet coffe table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimey, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the whit walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincer look.

"don't worry we can handel this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarsed. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was cluthching my heart my hunger is full blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbrearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more then useall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheez" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at a ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an eletronic safe.

"what's the combanation jess?" rouge said.

"_wheez" 5-5, 13, "wheez" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give here one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first onr I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were whatching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breathes to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carring the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunck of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injurie I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and masaging my tembles. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh your the vampier." sonic said.

I kept masaging my tembles.

"you know she was the vampier shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a mintued.

"are you going to explane yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I'm am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opts (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said her hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulf with flames

**CHAPTER **

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said i kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes referred to as **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with so much anger, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	15. Chapter 15: Jess Vs Sonic Team

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I thought their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the it, the gold design's that details the ceiling, and the nicely wax tile floors. we were now in my living room four different size persian couches, a cherry color rug, a granet coffe table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimey, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the whit walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincer look.

"don't worry we can handel this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarsed. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was cluthching my heart my hunger is full blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbrearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more then useall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheez" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at a ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an eletronic safe.

"what's the combanation jess?" rouge said.

"_wheez" 5-5, 13, "wheez" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give here one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first onr I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were whatching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breathes to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carring the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunck of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injurie I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and masaging my tembles. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh your the vampier." sonic said.

I kept masaging my tembles.

"you know she was the vampier shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a mintued.

"are you going to explane yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I'm am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opts (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said her hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulf with flames

**CHAPTER **

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said i kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes referred to as **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with so much anger, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	16. Chapter 16: The Secret Is Out

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I thought their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the it, the gold design's that details the ceiling, and the nicely wax tile floors. we were now in my living room four different size persian couches, a cherry color rug, a granet coffe table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimey, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the whit walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincer look.

"don't worry we can handel this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarsed. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was cluthching my heart my hunger is full blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbrearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more then useall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheez" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at a ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an eletronic safe.

"what's the combanation jess?" rouge said.

"_wheez" 5-5, 13, "wheez" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give here one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first onr I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were whatching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breathes to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carring the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunck of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injurie I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and masaging my tembles. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh your the vampier." sonic said.

I kept masaging my tembles.

"you know she was the vampier shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a mintued.

"are you going to explane yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I'm am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opts (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said her hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulf with flames

**CHAPTER **

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said i kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes referred to as **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with so much anger, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	17. Chapter 17: I Won't Tell You

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I thought their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the it, the gold design's that details the ceiling, and the nicely wax tile floors. we were now in my living room four different size persian couches, a cherry color rug, a granet coffe table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimey, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the whit walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincer look.

"don't worry we can handel this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarsed. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was cluthching my heart my hunger is full blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbrearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more then useall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheez" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at a ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an eletronic safe.

"what's the combanation jess?" rouge said.

"_wheez" 5-5, 13, "wheez" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give here one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first onr I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were whatching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breathes to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carring the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunck of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injurie I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and masaging my tembles. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh your the vampier." sonic said.

I kept masaging my tembles.

"you know she was the vampier shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a mintued.

"are you going to explane yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I'm am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opts (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said her hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulf with flames

**CHAPTER **

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said i kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes referred to as **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with so much anger, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	18. Chapter 18: Harmony Elemental

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements giving you special abilitiys." Jess said.

"What kind of abilitiys?" Silver asks.

"Like aura seeing and senseing." Jess said.

_And Telepathy. _Jess thought in there heads.

"Whoa, did you speak in are heads!" Tails said, astonished.

_Yeah, all I have to do is concentrate on air think whatever I want and BOOM! telepathy. _Jess thought.

_Wait, guys can you hear me? _Sonic thought.

_Yes, aparently your more anoying when you speak. _Shadow thought.

Sonic glared at Shadow, who was smirking.

"You see what a Harmony Elemental can do." Jess said.

"Yeah we see." Rouge said. "But how are one?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan:

A False Lie To Hide A Friend

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE**

Part Four Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	19. Chapter 19: Healed Scar

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	20. Chapter 20: How It Happen

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	21. Chapter 21: Now You Know

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements giving you special abilitiys." Jess said.

"What kind of abilitiys?" Silver asks.

"Like aura seeing and senseing." Jess said.

_And Telepathy. _Jess thought in there heads.

"Whoa, did you speak in are heads!" Tails said, astonished.

_Yeah, all I have to do is concentrate on air think whatever I want and BOOM! telepathy. _Jess thought.

_Wait, guys can you hear me? _Sonic thought.

_Yes, aparently your more anoying when you speak. _Shadow thought.

Sonic glared at Shadow, who was smirking.

"You see what a Harmony Elemental can do." Jess said.

"Yeah we see." Rouge said. "But how are one?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan:

A False Lie To Hide A Friend

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE**

Part Four Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	22. Chapter 22: The Prank Or Plan

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	23. Chapter 23:Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	24. Chapter 24: Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


	25. Chapter 25: Part Four Of Prank Or Plan:

**This is just aversion of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it, he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a nearby chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mystery. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasn't a lie it's true the way to see the aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"after you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we discus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

dame,kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. can't say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a nearby oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _

I look at the window that I jump out of, sonic and shadow auras are still there, once the wind was gone they were starting to look for me.

"where did she go?" sonic said.

"dammit, thanks to you she ran away." shadow growled.

"hey don't blame this on me." sonic growled back. "this wasn't the plan, we were suppose to watch jess not attack her."

" I didn't attack her!" shadow yelled, his frustration growing. " I'll find out what she's hiding one way or another."

that last part made me shiver, to be honest in not the type of person who wants to start trouble but it always seems to follow me were ever I go. everything is getting out of control their getting to close to me, I sense something really wrong is going to happen. I need more time to figure this out, but I can't do it with an empty stomach I have to go hunting tonight.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess Vs. Sonic Team

It was around 11: 30 p.m., I'm standing at the edge of a four-story building looking down at the chao park their security grown tighter reminding me a prison. I'm still wearing my black cloak the wind was blowing causing it to sway.

_it's now or never. _I thought.

I jump to the building that was across the street, it was around 30 meters away, but thanks to being a demonic vamp I can jump pretty far and high. I landed right at the center, looking next door was the park. I have to give than credit their security was impressive, but I need to feed, this is the only place I can get blood, the closes forest around here was 400 miles away, I'm not going to run that far just for a pint.

I close my eyes and open then, they were now glowing red. looking past all the security I found a place were they can't find me. I got up and jump to a nearby tree, I kept swing to branch to branch until I found a pack of sleeping chao's. four guards were at the corners of the brick wall they were holding rifles, not tranquilizers.

_look's like they had enough of me. _I thought.

in my pocket was a pouch of sleeping powder and with the help of air this will put the four guards to sleep. I grab the red velvet pouch, got a hand full of the white powder, and blow. the air lifted towards the guards, scattering to each one of them. each guard were now being effected, some of them were begin to yawn and their eyes were drooping, and just like that all of them fall to the ground. just when they were snoozing I walk towards the chao's, they were snuggling to each other still sleeping. I was about to grab one of then when suddenly I heard.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around and saw sonic and everyone.(sf4l: now wearing thier normal clothes.)

_I have got to learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted. _I thought.

thank goddess my cloak's hoody hides my face, because right now I'm paralyze.

"so you're the monster who is affecting our chao's." sonic said with is usual smirk.

I straighten, their auras were telling me their going to fight me.

"we were planning not to hurt you." sonic said. " but, whatever you did to these guards and the chao's is taking it to far."

all I did was scattering sleep powder to them and the chao's were not my fault, my saliva has its negative effects besides numbing the pain. but after what happen I have no other choice to run away or worst fight them.

"so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" sonic said while everyone is getting ready to fight.

my only response was a growl and glowing red eyes.

" I'll take that the hard way." sonic got into a spin dash.

he came right at me, still hate being a vamp, but I love the perks of being one. to everyone sonic was going fast but I just see him going Slow Mo. he was about to hit me until I grab his neck. I didn't choke him hard, but I just choke him a little to know I mean business. he was now staring at my glowing eyes and I was staring at his emerald eyes. his scent was strange it had a hint of air (surprising) but with a strong mix of chili dogs (eww).

"SONIC!" Amy scream.

"hack... let go!" sonic sputtered while trying to pry my fingers off his neck.

he was one stubborn hedgehog, but his determination to get away from me is admirable. I don't want to hurt him, but they have no idea what their getting themselves into. I sense shadows aura coming.

"chaos spears!" he shouted.

out of his hand came golden spears coming towards me. I fling sonic to shadow, missing the spears, I stood my ground once the spears were about to hit me they vanish, chaos abilities have no effect on me. sonic was about to slam into shadow but he doge him with one swift move.

"what just happen?" sonic said.

"the chaos spears disappeared." rouge gasp.

shadow was glaring at me with pure anger from his crimson eyes.

_yikes!_ I thought. _what have I ever done to him!?_

_"_what are you?" shadow question.

my growl grew louder I'm sick of that question, I don't know alright! I can't stand this anymore I just decide to run away, so I did. but the problem is I sense Vulcan which means the sol wilder is fighting me. huge flames block my path they were now surrounding me usually someone would be freaking out but I love the feeling of fire around me reminds me of aunt Evana.

" I have it trap!" blaze yelled.

_think again. _I thought.

the fire went down and I just kept running, ignoring blaze's aura I was almost to the wall when I sense knuckle's and rouge's aura. knuckle's was about to uppercut me I doge to the right but rouge was about to do an axe kick so I have to back flip to the left.

_there good. _I thought.

"how does this thing know where we going to hit it?" knuckles growled.

"it's just to fast." rouge chimed.

" I got this!" yelled silver.

an aqua aura was now surrounding silver's hand, pieces of the earth were chunk out and now dirt boulders heading right to me. I raised my hand inside the sleeve my hand was glowing green the boulders stop inches from me and headed right to silver. he quickly levitated before he gets smash.

"how did it do that?" silver said.

as much as I want to keep fighting I really have to go when I was about to run when there was a bang and the next thing I know I felt a horrible pain instantly coming at my right leg. I screamed and clutch my leg there was a bullet hole in my flesh blood was coming out of it. the pain was agonizing I can't even explain it.

"I GOT IT!"

ranger Ben was holding a shotgun while yelling orders other rangers. sonic and the others where shock to see me bleeding, I had to get out of here now, so I got up quickly and run ignoring the pain as possible. I sense sonic coming at me but luckily I manage to get to the wall I started climbing and run as far away as possible.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" a ranger shouted.

"no it's not." sonic said. "you just leave this to us."

"sonic look!" tails shouted.

sonic look at what tails was pointing there was the creatures blood trail, but it was wiggling the black red blood suddenly begin to move it was now following with the other blood to how knows were.

"what the?" knuckles said.

"where's it going?" cream asks.

"follow it." shadow said. "it might lead us to the creäture."

everyone hurried to follow the blood no body knowing what the creäture was except shadow how might have a theory how was the monster's real identity.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Secrete Is Out 

_ugh, dammit!_ I said clutching my bloody leg.

I manage to get ten blocks away from the park I'm now at a dark alley with crazy amount of garbage and the smell of rotting road kill. I went here hoping I can find rats to drink so I can heal my bullet wound. I sniff the air and smelled one inside a garbage can I crawled to it and saw a huge black dirty rat eating stale bread. I grab it quickly before it can smell me the rodent start screaming, but stop when it felt my fangs sink in to its neck. I nave to get rid of the bullet in my leg, but I need blood that can give some strength. I drop the lifeless body and try to find another one my mouth was dipping with the sweet crimson. still not enough blood to fuel me I sniff the air again and my luck I found a colony of rats. one by one I sink my fangs and suck every ounce of blood they had in their small body's.

**A Few Blocks Away**

sonic and friends were following the moving blood the more they follow it the more blood they found. tails was piloting the X-tornado, which him Amy, blaze and cream were on, silver was levitating, rouge was flying, knuckles was gliding, and sonic and shadow running.

" I think were getting close." sonic said.

"really what was your first clue." shadow said sarcastically.

sonic growled.

"now is not the time guys." silver said annoyed. "were finding the vampire, remember?"

" I still can't believe were fighting a vampire." knuckles said.

"and ironically sonic has been talking about vampires all week." rouge said.

"ha, maybe I'm physic." sonic laughed.

_I seriously though it. _silver thought.

" I still say this is highly analogical." tails said. "vampires are just fictional beings in horror stories."

"so what do you call a monster that has glowing red eyes, huge white fangs, and drinks blood , a leprechaun?" Amy questioned sarcastically .

jess eyes and fangs pop into shadows mind again. he ignore Amy and Tails vampire existence and hurried where the blood is taking them.

**Back At The Ally**

I finish killing the colony, over 80 dead rats were scattered around me. my sleeves and hands were now covered in blood. I lick the reaming blood, so far I'm still at the ally, but thanks to the rats blood I might be able to have enough power to teleport back home. an aura was coming my way, but it was not alone few more were coming fast. I quickly crawled to somewhere safe, but some how I manage at a dead-end another building was blocking my way. a flashlight was now shining on me, I covered my face.

_of all the people who can find me in this goddess forsaken dimension._ I thought. _why them?_

"there it is." sonic said pointing the flashlight.

"the blood did leads us to it." knuckles said.

I look at my bleeding leg, that was popping out of my coat. there was a blood trail moving at the bullet hole it look like it was trying to find its way home.

"it looks hurt." cream said.

"don't get near it cream." Amy warn.

I tried to scare them with a growl, but it didn't work.

"you can drop the act Jessica." shadow said.

everyone froze.

"jess? shadow that's not jess." sonic said confused.

"you didn't see Jessica eyes turn red when she attack you." shadow said. "plus, her necklace is sticking out of the coat."

I look down and it was true my amulet was in clear view, the gems and silver shining in the light. I really wanted to slap myself I thought it was tuck inside my coat. but to late they all ready seem my amulet no point in lying. I took my hood down.

everyone gasp.

" I know there was something strange about you." shadow said.

I didn't say anything.

"s-so you really are a vampire." sonic whispered.

I didn't answer so I got up, but fall down and gasp when the bullet still in my leg.

"UGH, dame bullet!" I said.

I was wheezing really hard the rats blood was already running out of my system, sweat was dripping from me. if I didn't get more blood in me and get the bullet out of my leg there will be some serious trouble. a pair of jet shoes were right in front of me I look up and saw shadow looking at my leg then looking at the rats he just nodded and look back at me.

"we need to stop that bleed." he said. "and judging by these rats their blood didn't help you enough."

I just kept wheezing.

he bend down and try to carry me, but I pushed him away he gave me a look of annoyance.

"look if we don't get you home that wound will get worst." he said annoyed.

I didn't say anything so I let him carry me bridal style even though this is beyond my pride and I'm got to forget all of this. he walk towards the X-tornado everyone coming to.

"tails get us to Jessica's house." Shadow ordered.

"but how, I don't think their's a plane landing." tails said.

"there is." I wheez. " it's just a block away from my house you'll notice once you see the light's blinking."

tails nodded and put the X-tornado in the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I Wont Tell You

About 15 minutes my leg was wrap up with medical tape and I'm lying down near the windows of the plane. everyone tried not to stare at me, but considering my mouth, sleeves, and a bit of my fingers are covered in rats blood I'm partially walking around a monkey on my head. The bleeding stop, but my hunger is making me so weak I can hardly stay awake and the pain isn't helping ether my inter body is screaming at me, I'm sweating like crazy, and make things worst they know that I'm the one who cause all those chao's and flicky's deaths. my eyes were dropping.

"keep your eyes open Jessica." shadow said.

my only respond was deep breathing.

sonic walk towards me.

"she doesn't look good." sonic said considered.

he place his hand on the top of my head, but immediately took it away.

"JEEZ, she's burning up!" sonic said blowing his hand. "literally."

my eyes were dropping again.

"whoa, don't go dyeing on us." sonic said. "were almost there."

about eight more minutes we finally arrive at my mansion. tails landed the plane, this time sonic carried me, and ran inside my house. once we were in and head to my leaving room, but even though I'm injured they still can't keep their eyes of this place. The marble colons that hold the ceiling, the gold design that details the ceiling, the nicely wax tile floors. were now in my living room four different size Persian couches, a cherry color rug, a garnet coffee table with a flower vase in the middle, five stacks of bookcase's, a brick chimney, paintings of scenery's were hanging on the white walls, and the center of it a plasma screen tv.

sonic laided me down on the longest couch.

"_ I- I need bl-blood." _I wheezed.

sonic gulped.

"uh, will get you more blood." he said. "but we need to take care of that wound."

sonic start to unwrap the blood soak tape.

"_y-you have to stop._" I wheezed. "_m-my blood i-is deadly._"

sonic stop giving me a sincere look.

"don't worry we can handle this." sonic said reaching my leg.

"_S-STOP!" _I hoarse. "_GET A-AWAY!_"

Sonic stop near my bleeding leg. I was clutching my heart my hunger is full-blown I can't take it anymore My body needs blood. the burning is unbearable, my breathing is abnormal, I'm sweating more than useuall. I'm completely suffering of thirst

"_I n-need blood no-now!" _I wheezed rapidly.

"jess are you alright?" sonic asks worried.

"no she isn't you idiot." shadow said. "she's breathing hard."

I keep breathing hard.

"_bl-blood behind "wheeze" painting." _I breathed. "_Oce-Ocean one."_

sonic look at an ocean painting near the bookcases. Rouge ran up to it and took it down, there was an electronic safe.

"what's the combination jess?" rouge said.

"_wheeze" 5-5, 13, "wheeze" and 9." _I breathed .

Rouge enter all that and turn the latch.

"WHAT THE!?" Rouge shouted.

"what's wrong?" knuckles said.

Rouge reach inside and pull out the blue, red, yellow, and green chaos emeralds. four emeralds in total along with ten blood pouches. everyone look at the emeralds then at me. I wish I can slap myself for putting them in there.

"you been collecting the emeralds." shadow look at me.

I wheezed.

"explain later." shadow said. "rouge give her one of the blood pouches."

rouge grab four and walk towards me. once I smelled the blood right at front of me I grab the first one I seem and bite down on the plastic. the sweet copper flavor was running down my throat feeling me down to the core, I grab another one snarling like a starving lion I didn't care that sonic and them were watching this. one by one I drink every last drop of blood until there was nothing left but the plastic pouched. with that my burning stop, my hunger is stable, breathing back to normal, and no more sweating. I took a couple of breaths to get ready of what I have to do next taking out the bullet.

"you brought a first aid kit, right?" I asks.

"yeah, right here." tails said carrying the white box.

I grab it and found the tweezers, slowly taking the chunk of metal out of my flesh, ignoring the pain, and about 30 seconds I finally got it out and put it on the table.

"rouge give me another blood pouch." I said.

she went to go get one and handed to me. I bite it and let the blood heal my injuries I could feel my flesh close were the bullet hit once I suck the last drop I look at my leg the wound all closed and healed like nothing ever happen. Just than a pair of white gloves grab my leg and the next thing I know that I was slouching on the couch leg high in the air.

"It's gone!" sonic said amazed. "there's no trace of it at all!"

he pulled my leg again.

"how did you do that?" he said pulling my leg again.

"uh, sonic if you keep pulling her like that she's going to fall on the floor." silver said.

sonic look at jess, who had a sweatdrop, and was near at the end of the couch.

"oops, sorry." he laughed.

I got up ignoring that it ever happen. I took of my coat letting it fall on the floor, I lean at the couch's armrest, close my eyes, and massaging my temples. so far this night sucks.

"so, uh you're the vampire." sonic said.

I kept massaging my temples.

"you know she was the vampire shadow." Amy said.

"I didn't know until she attack sonic." shadow said. "while all of you watch sonic flying I saw her eyes turn red and her fangs were sticking out."

everyone look at me, I just ignore them for a minted.

"are you going to explain yourself." knuckles said.

" there's nothing to explain." I said.

"NOTHING!" Blaze shouted. "what do you mean nothing!?"

" I mean nothing." I said. "you all don't need to know what I am."

I got up and grab a blood pouch and close the safe with the chaos emeralds in it.

"why do you have the emeralds?" silver asks.

"that's also none of your business." I said without looking at them.

" I'm the guardian of the emeralds it's mine business." knuckles growled.

" I know you protect the master emerald." I said. " Isis send her and siblings hearts to this world."

"Isis?" knuckles said confuse.

"aura tells me everything I need to know about you." I said drinking the blood pouch. "even your secrets."

" I know it." shadow growled. " you see she has been lying to us."

sonic didn't say a word.

"you know Eggman had the emeralds." shadow continued. "you causes the explosion."

"yes, for the first part." I said. "no, for the second Poseidon did what he was told."

"so you just let him there to die!?" cream gasp.

"he is a chaos drainer." I said. "people who drains the gods power like him deserve to die."

they all look at me can't believing that I said that with no emotion.

" I'm done talking for today." I sign. "you can find the exit to the left."

"WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!" shadow yelled while a gold aura surrounded his fists. "explain what you are or else."

" chaos abilities have no effect on me." I said gulping blood. "they'll disappear like the last time."

the gold aura vanished, shadow stood there growling.

"you all need to leave." I said still not looking at then.

"after what you did to our chaos's and flicky's." sonic finally said. "not going to happen."

I stayed quiet.

"you drink innocent creatures blood for your hunger." sonic growled. "we won't let you get away for this."

I stayed quite.

"and now look what happen to then." he continued. "because of you there dead."

I had it with him.

"ENOUGH!" I scream.

my powers gave my scream a boost to shook my whole house everything was rattling. everyone stood quite I was surrounded with a black red aura raging like fire, my fangs were sticking out, my eyes turn to the glowing red and slit like a snake's, long black claws were sprouting out of my fingers, I was growling like an angry animal, and my hair was swirling all round me. I had enough of these people they won't leave me alone they all have to pay.

"get out." I growled my voice sounded like those zombies in Black Opps (video game)

Amy and cream clutched together while the other were getting into fighting positions.

"stay back Amy." sonic said.

"listen to us Jessica." blaze said, hands were on fire. "if you don't stop we'll be force to fight you."

I didn't pay attention to her I only focus on her flames.

I laugh turning back to normal.

"what's so funny?" silver growled.

"ha, ha, ah blaze." I laughed. "do you honestly think you can threaten me with your flames?"

I snap my fingers and blaze's fire was extinguished.

"WHAT!?" blaze said horrified.

"blaze what's wrong!?" cream asks scared.

blaze just look at her hands her face horrified.

" I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIEGHTEEN**

Harmony Elemental

"I- I lost my flames." blaze whispered.

everyone look at blaze and me wondering what the Hades is happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAZE!?" Amy yelled.

"nothing, besides cancelling her flames with my." I answered.

"what!?" blaze said.

"have you ever heard that old expiration?" I asks. " you have to fight fire with fire."

my right arm was now engulfed with flames. blaze took a step back along with everyone else.

"y-your a fire elemental?" blaze stuttered.

"how, wouldn't you sense her flames blaze?" tails asks.

"that's the problem." blaze said. " I can't sense them."

"what do you mean?" shadow asks.

"at first I sense no element what so ever." blaze said. "but now, her flames are wrong."

"wrong?" cream said.

"there beyond unstable." blaze said. "there too powerful to control."

"not as long who the person is born with them." I said. " I can control my fire pretty will they'll lose control if I wanted too."

"so a vampire and a fire elemental." sonic said. "your just full of surprises."

"wrong, I'm more than just that." I laughed. "I'm a special type of vampire and fire is just one element I can control."

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ONE MORE ELEMENT!" blaze yelled. "NO ONE HAS THAT MUCH POWER!"

I just look at them and said.

"you people really don't know how to pay attention."

everyone look confused.

"I have given you hints about my powers." I sign. "they show up when I want too or my temper gets in the way."

"wait, the wind and water fountain!" cream gasps. "you cause those."

I smiled and nodded to the small rabbit.

"what do you mean cream?" Amy asks.

"remember at the school roof when we try to warn jess." cream said. "the wind was swirling wildly when she was mad, and when she throw Mr. Sonic across the hallway the water fountain exploded, she can control water and air!"

"very good." I clapped. "but you still are missing some elements."

"THERE'S MORE!" knuckles shouted. "just show us already!"

"as you wish." I said.

I raised my hands and chanted.

"Air enter my circle."

about a second a rush of wind filled the room, lifting anything that was light including my hair. everyone was eyeing all of what was happening.

"Fire enter my circle."

my arm that was engulf in flames spread around the room everyone took a step back from all of it.

"Water enters my circle."

the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling started to rattle louder and louder, until it squirted the water like a fire hose. instead of falling on all of us it stood up at the ceiling moving like the ocean growing.

"Earth enter my circle."

the house plants in the room sprouted, the roots were huge and long covering half the room moving like snakes.

"Spirit, Light, and Darkness enter my circle!"

an electricity charge filled the room, a light was shining around us, the shadows covered the walls until there's nothing there. they didn't say a word just starring the room that hasn't been covered in flames and darkness.

"I told you." I said. "now leave before I use the elements on you."

no body sayed a word.

"I don't get it." sonic whispered.

"hmm?" I said.

"I don't get it." he said loudly. "why do your eyes show nothing, but emptiness."

everything stand still. I couldn't move somehow I was trembling.

"why does your eyes show nothing but emptiness." he said again.

A large cracking noise interrupted from the sides. the elements were acting out of control, air now a hurricane, fire a forest fire, water a tsunami, earth an earthquake, spirit, light, and darkness were an unstoppable force of power.

"what's going on?!" knuckles yelled.

"there becoming unstable!" blaze yelled. "Jessica's emotions are causing all of this."

sonic look at jess she was trembling this time her eyes didn't show nothing, but instead pain, fear, anger, confuse, agony, sadness, misery, and lost. sonic never seem so much emotions pile up together. she was trembling uncountable, her fist clench that she was practically digging her claws in her flesh, but the worst part was her shock face she partially look like a sad little girl. sonic lost his thought when he heard a scream.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

cream was being pulled down by these black long hands down to a pool of darkness. Amy was holding one of her hands along with blaze.

"HELP PLEASE!" cream cried.

a lighting crash around them the fire was raging heading right to them.

"ah, IT'S HOT!" tails screamed.

"we have to get out of here!" silver yelled.

"there's no way out!" rouge cried.

shadow look at jess.

"JESSICA!" shadow yelled. "STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL US!"

jess just stood there trembling.

"jess stop!" sonic pleaded. "were your friends will help you!"

and that everything stop. jess snap out of her trembling and watch all the chaos that was happening to her house.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Light, and Darkness!" jess chanted. "leave my circle!"

in a flash everything was back to normal, there was now fire raging, no nothing blackness covering the wall, no power in the air. there was nothing like it never happen.

"do you want to know?" jess whispered hiding her face with her long pale wavy hair.

"huh?" sonic said.

"do you want to know why I show nothing?" she asks again.

sonic just nodded.

"because of him." she said. "he's the reason for all of this."

sonic and them was confused.

"he's the reason I have to drink blood! the reason that I lose control when I'm angry! the reason I am a monster! THE REASON THAT I'M ALONE!" Jess shouted. "BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN NEVER SEE MY MAMA AGAIN THE REASON I CAN'T SEE MY AUNTS AGAIN HE KILLED THEM! THE REASON I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE! THE REASON I HAVE THIS!" I pointed to her birthmark.

I was screaming and crying all her pain that I have held since the day I came to this dimension are finally being sung.

"I CAN NEVER HAVE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" jess cried.

with that I was now spitting blood screaming in agony. I clutch her heart that somehow was bleeding staining my black sweater blood was pooling and running down on her. I was panting really hard all the pain I bottle up are coming out, the scars that cover my heart are bleeding from the outside. everything was getting blurrier I saw not but colored spots every where. nothing made sense to me why did he saw that. and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Healed Scar

_you can never feel happiness._

everything is so dark.

_pain and blood shed will follow you._

"where am I?"

_no one will love you._

"why?"

_your destiny will be for filled._

"destiny? My destiny to help the gods?"

_your destiny to kill all life._

"what?"

_you are born a curse to all life including the emerald gods you must kill them._

"that's not why I'm born."

_you must kill to survive, pain makes you stronger, kill the innocent, feast on their blood. this is who you are._

"that's not me. what am I?"

_you will kill everything. no one will love you. everything will meet their fate just like your mother._

"Mother!?"

"_jess?"_

"Mother! where are you?"

_"jess, Jessica."_

"please don't leave! where are you!?"

_"Jessica! wake up your having a nightmare."_

I slowly open my eyes seeing a worried face rouge aright at front of me, shaking me to snap out what was I dreaming. somehow I was on the long Persian couch lying down, my black sweater and jeans has been replaced with black faded _Simple Plan _shirt and shorts, a damp towel was inside my shirt soaking the blood. I look around everyone was still here looking at me with their auras concern.

"are you okay jess?" rouge asks.

I didn't say anything. I reach to my face, tears were running down.

"you were having a nightmare." rouge said. "is everything all right?"

"I-If only they were." I whispered.

"what happen, you were going hysterical and then you were bleeding." rouge said. "you were bleeding, but you had no cut your heart was bleeding."

I look at the blood soak towel inside my shirt.

_they help me? _I thought. _after what I almost did to them_

"what happen jess?" rouge asks.

I got up, but stayed on the couch, holding the bloody towel. I didn't look at them the tears were still running my face I'm so exhausted I can't speak the pain in my heart would never go away.

"you can tell us." sonic said. "we're your friends."

I look at him quickly.

"what do you say?" I said.

"we're your friends." he said. again.

with that the scars that cover my heart the one when I can never have friends started to heal. the problem is I can feel it. I was scream in agony, clutching the bloody towel, blood was oozing out of my chest with no sign of a cut. A pair of hands were holding my arms I tried to look how it was, but my tears were making it hard to look. I kept screaming feeling my scar slowly heal for a solid nine minutes. when the pain stop I tumble-down holding the towel, breathing hard and sweating. my heart feels completely different now it was a warm and loving feeling reminds me so much of my family, with that I started to sob.

"jess are you okay?" cream asks, worried.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed. " I'm sorry."

"hey, no need to cry." sonic said, patting my head.

I just continued to cry, letting all my pain wash away with my tears. I don't know how long I cried or who was holding me when I continued to cry, but I didn't care I just wanted to let all pain go away and the people who care about me telling me that everything will be okay. As time passed my tears finally stop I rested my head on the top of rouge's shoulder, who was patting my back telling me everything is fine. the white fluffy towel was now soaked with blood and dripping with it. I had my hands in my lap I was to scared to hug rouge back. everyone was still here sitting on the sofa watching me waiting if I'm fine or I need more time.

"all better?" rouge asks.

I nodded.

"how do you feel?" she asks.

"crappy." I said in her shoulder.

sonic cough a laugh.

"do want to cry more?" cream asks.

"no, no I' alright now." I said letting go of rouge.

I was now leaning at the arm-chair getting the soggy towel out of me. I drop in the floor making the splat noise, Amy shuddered.

" I'm sorry." I said.

"you keep saying that when your crying." shadow said. "please stop saying that."

" I'm so.." I shut my mouth getting a glare from shadow.

"not one word." he said.

I nodded.

I pull my over grown hair back, that was covering my face.

"it happen on my birthday." I begin.

"huh?" sonic said.

"you all read my profile." I said. "you just know the bits of why I'm here and what I am."

"so your going to tell us." silver said.

"yes, you all deserve an answer." I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

How It Happen

**Two Weeks Ago**

An another dimension called the Master Dimension was a planet called Element. This planet was divided by eight kingdoms, one was the Water Kingdom were you see nothing but the ocean and snow, second was the Air kingdom high in the sky's surrounded by clouds with evince technology, third was the Fire kingdom molten lava flowing and burning with great heat, fourth was the Earth Kingdom nothing but fertile soil and amazing plant life, fifth was the Spirit Kingdom filled with great power seeing the true essence of the soul, sixth was the Light Kingdom pure shining light covering the land, seventh was the Darkness Kingdom shadows cover everything no hint of light anywhere, and the last was the Harmony Kingdom where all elements are all welcome.

These kingdoms were ruled by eight powerful queens each royal sisters keeping their home peaceful with anyone. For today was the summer solstices a special day for one girl, who lives in the Harmony Kingdom, was about to celebrate her birthday with her family, but it would be the last time she would ever seen them ever again. In a room Jessica was sleeping unaware the day of her birth will bring her. someone has enter the room slowly passing the sleeping princess walking towards the window when sunlight has filled the inter room.

"ugh!" jess said while covering herself from the light.

"MORNING PRINCESS!" shouted a voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

jess slowly got up, rubbing the sad out of her eyes seeing a pale yellow fox with short curly hair, wearing a maids outfit, white eyes, and a yellow gem on the top of her head. This was Cecily a maid who has worked for jess's mother all her life.

"Morning Miss. Cecily." jess yawn. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." she laughed. "Come down stairs my lady your mother is waiting for you along with the seven queens."

"very will." jess said. " I'll be there shortly."

Cecily left.

The pale lilac hedgehog got out of her bed and walk to her bathroom so she can start her day celebrating her fifteen years. Jessica was now dressed in a white gown with thin strips, a gold pattern trace at the middle of the dress, a gold chain on her head surrounding her gem, white elbow gloves, and white slippers. jess walk down the wax marble hallway looking all the paintings of her family that live year's ago.

"will, if isn't the birthday girl."

Right a front of jess was a blue female hedgehog. she was wearing a short white sleeveless top, a long frilly skirt that covers her feet, a gold upside down triangle brooch with a blue emerald pined on the side of her left hip, white elbow gloves, and gold twisted bracelets that go to her shoulders. Her hair reached to her feet straight at the top, but curled at the end, deep ocean blue eyes, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, and a blue gem with a gold triangle that had two crescent moons at the side of the triangle covered the top of her head swirling and waving designs covering at the side of her head. This was Bella Aurora the queen of the Water Kingdom, aunt of jess and the second oldest sister.

"Morning aunt Bella." jess smiled.

"Morning baby girl!" Bella smiled, cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"he, thank you." jess laughed. " Can't believe I'm turning fifteen in a couple of hours."

"enjoy it while you can baby girl." Bella said. "your days of a child are finally behide you and now inspiring the life of a grow woman, like myself."

jess laughed with a sweatdrop. Her aunt was a queen, but she can be so darn full of herself.

"come, your mother is waiting for you." Bella said. "we mustn't keep her waiting."

"yes, coming." jess hurried.

In the dining hall, there at the end of a long wooden table was sitting the queen of the Harmony Kingdom, Aira Aurora mother of Jessica. She was wearing a white sleeve gown that stops at her shoulder, an emerald circle with two crescent moons on the side with an emerald in the middle of the circle are designed on her chest, white frilly gloves, and white heels. lavender fur, soft peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, violet eye shadow, emerald eyes, her hair was the same as jess, but longer, on her head was eight gems on the center was an emerald gem surrounded by small yellow, red, blue, green, white, cyan, and violet gems all place by a gold circle and crescent moons the gold's line were patter around her head.

"Hello mother." jess said.

"Morning sister." Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella." Aria smiled. "Happy birthday dear."

Aria got up and hug her daughter. jess sat next to her mother while the kitchen servants place her breakfast.

"Will, by sundown your no longer a little girl Jessica." Aria said, smiling.

" I guess that is true." jess said. "but, I don't feel any different."

"just wait baby girl." Bella chimed. "you'll see the wonderful life of a woman."

"And this is coming from you Bella?"

Entering the Dining Hall were six more female hedgehogs. The one that spoke was a red hedgehog, wearing a gold female battle armor, a white skirt and tights under it, gold battle boots, gold gloves, and a red belt with a gold triangle with crescent moons on the sides and a red emerald in the middle. Her hair was long straight pointed quills that down to her feet, fire crimson eyes, peach muzzle, red lipstick, and a crimson gem was on the middle of her head a gold triangle with the crescent moons being surrounded with a fire pattern. This was Evana Aurora, the queen of the Fire Kingdom, aunt of jess, third oldest of Aria and Bella.

Next to Evana was a white hedgehog, wearing a black and white boat neck gown, a black and white veil on her head, white elbow gloves, white heels, and a gold circle brooch with a white emerald pined in the middle of her dress. peach muzzle, pearl eyes, rosy lipstick, her hair reached to her feet straight and wavy covering her shoulders, same as the others a white gem on her head, but with a gold circle and crescent moons. This was Crystal Aurora, the queen of the Spirit Kingdom, fourth oldest sister.

The one next to Crystal was a violet hedgehog, wearing a black boat neck long sleeve lace Lolita gown with frills, black lace gloves, black stilettos, pined on her left shoulder the same brooch as Crystal except a violet emerald. Her hair was long spiral style with a bun, peach muzzle, black lipstick and eyeshadow, shadow violet eyes, and the same as Crystal's gold design except with a violet gem. This was Diana Aurora, the queen of the Darkness Kingdom, fifth oldest sister.

Next to her was a green hedgehog, wearing a green-yellow celtic gown with a big yellow bow behind the dress, yellow gloves, green heels, pined on the right side of her hip was the gold brooch but it was a upside down triangle that has a line crossing the green emerald. Her her was super curvy reaching to her feet, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, valley green eyes, and the gold triangle and green gem design on her forehead. This was Fauna Aurora, queen of the Earth Kingdom, sixth oldest sister.

Next to Fauna was a cyan hedgehog, wearing a Basque waist gown black on the top, yellow on the hips, white on the skirt, black elbow gloves, black heels, the circle gold brooch was a shoulder bracelet with a cyan emerald in the middle. Her hair was like rouge's excepted longer, peach muzzle, rosy lipstick, light blue eyes, and the same as Crystal's and Diana's gold pattern excepted her gem was a cyan color. This is Hera Aurora, queen of the Light Kingdom, seventh youngest sister.

The last one was a gold hedgehog, wearing a white lab coat, tights, glasses, and ballet flats, the gold brooch was a triangle with a line crossing the yellow emerald. Her hair was really fizzy, white muzzle, crimson lipstick, gold eyes, her forehead had a yellow gem, but the gold was white with a triangle crossing the gem and same crescent moons the white pattern was flowing like air. This was Jewel Aurora, queen of the Air Kingdom, eighth and last youngest sister.

"will you finally came." Bella said sarcastically. "fashionably late as usual."

"we wouldn't get here sooner if Jewel wasn't tinkering in her lab again." Evana grumbled.

" will pardon me for executing time for my Neuron skeleton program." Jewel huffed.

"Nero.. what?" Fauna said, dumbly.

"Neuron." Jewel corrected. " Structural, biochemical or electrical abnormalities in the brain, spinal cord or other nerves can result in a range of symptoms."

"alright Jewel, I think we get it." Hera said.

"uh, aren't all of you forgetting something?" Aria asks. "like maybe a special day?"

It didn't toke them long what their older sister was reoffering too.

"relax Aria, we know it's are niece's birthday." Evana said sitting down next to jess putting her feet on the table. "Happy birthday!"

Evana give jess a bear hug nearly killing her.

"Evana I like my daughter to live thank you." Aria said, annoyed.

"your no fun Aria." Evana said letting go of jess, who was breathing hard. "so how does it feel baby girl to be a teenager?"

"will, nothing's change I'm still the same." jess answered.

"you just have to be patient Jessica." Diana said. "you'll see that you will have an adventure once the time struck midnight."

" I suppose you are right." jess agreed.

"come now would should stop talking and let the child eat." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and sit down and have breakfast. Jess went to the castle's patio, once she was finished with her breakfast. She look outside and got a full view of her mother's kingdom seeing the small and different color houses spreading to the forest and mountains. All her life she has live in this kingdom and experiencing new things some bad and some good. To distracted by the view jess never notice a shadow figure lurking behind her.

A couple of hours the sun went down casting the entire kingdom into darkness nothing but the castle's light luminescent everything sparkling like diamonds. Inside the castle, guest wearing their best party clothes came greeting anyone did meet and readying themselves to meet the birthday girl. Jess was in her room while her dressing servants help her get ready for her party. Jess was wearing a white and emerald mermaid gown covering her feet, white elbow lace gloves, a diamond tiara, and white slippers. Her servants Cecily and a white wolf with gold eyes name Sera were helping jess with her dress.

"there, don't you look lovely." Sera said.

"your dress is amazing my lady!" Cecily cheered.

"thank you." jess thanked her two dressers. " it is a nice dress."

"this will be a day you'll never forget." Sera said.

someone was knocking the door.

"come in." jess said.

Entering was Aria, wearing an emerald velvet ball gown, elbow gloves, stilettos, diamond earrings, and a gold crown.

" I see you are ready." Aria smiled.

"hello mother." jess smiled back.

"My queen." Sera and Cecily bowed.

"could you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment please." Aria said.

"of course your highness." Sera and Cecily said and left.

"something you need to tell me mother?" jess asks.

"no, more like something I need to give you." Aria laughed.

Aria gave jess their family's amulet, the silver pentagram with the different color gems being hold with a silver ribbon.

"are family's amulet." jess question.

"yes, you are old enough to have our family's heirloom." Aria said tying the amulet around jess. "there, perfect."

Aria hugged jess really tight, jess sense her mother's aura going blue she saw her eyes watering a bit and a small sob escape her. jess hug her mother back knowing she's only crying, because she's growing up.

"you know you'll always be my baby, right." Aria said.

"I know." Jess said while a tear ran down her face.

Aria fan herself so she won't ruin her makeup and headed to the ball room with Jessica. The ball room was the biggest rooms in the castle, gold railings, marble colons, wax tiles, wine curtains, a giant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the orchestra playing with a soft melody, and the buffet of food you can image. Jess headed down, trumpets singling her presents, she greeted everyone and enjoy herself until midnight. A couple of hours went by, jess was eating her favorite dish, median rare steak and mash potatoes.

_Jessica_

Jess stop eating.

_Jessica come_

she look around and saw a shadowy figure at the end of a dark hallway.

_Come my child_

jess got up and follow the figure. she didn't know why, but it had a hypnotic trance on her. Aria sense an aura that was way to familiar to her the problem is she hasn't sense him for fourteen years. she turned and saw jess leaving.

_No! _Aria thought.

jess kept walking down to the dark hallway leading to her family's library she visits so many times. She didn't notice the dark aura that's inside the room. once jess enter the library everything was normal, she kept walking looking around for any sign of life who called her.

"welcome my child."

jess stop and saw a black and red hedgehog in the middle of the room, his quills were echidna style, but reaching to the floor at the end of his quills were red flames, he wears a long black cloak with red flames on the bottom of it, he has jess birthmark design on his forehead except it's red and it's fully complete,and black boots, soft peach muzzle, glowing red slit eyes, on the top of his forehead was a red circle surrounded with tentacle flames surrounding his head looking a lot like jess's birthmark except fully complete.

"oh, uh hello." jess said eyeing his aura. "who are you."

"My, my Jessica." the hedgehog chuckled. "look at you, mostly the daughters look like their father, but you look nothing like me."

jess toke a step back.

"wh-what your my..?" jess stuttered. "but, you can't be your are is dark!"

"Ha, ha it amazes me that your family can see the true essence of the soul." the hedgehog laughed, but stop giving jess a horrifying smile. " It won't matter when you complete your destiny."

jess stood there watching his aura swirl with a dark bloody aura.

"w-who are you?" jess whispered.

"Ah, forgive me considering I haven't seen you in fourteen years." the hedgehog said. "I'm Absalom, your father."

jess heart stop.

"why hasn't anyone tell me you were evil?" jess said, quietly.

"oh, would you rather want the truth?" Absalom asks. "you see Jessica, you couldn't learn about me until the time is right."

jess toke a step back again.

"you see my little fledgling, I need you for a special reason." he said with a horrid smile. " to kill the emerald gods."

"What!?" jess shouted. " I can't do that my destiny is to become..!"

"yes, yes I know what your other destiny is." Absalom interrupted her. "but that won't matter until I fully awaken the evil in your soul."

"evil?" jess clutch her heart. "how am I evil?"

"evil is born from pain and anger." Absalom answered. "which you live quite nicely and must kill in order to survive considering your blood lust you won't have a problem."

" are you the one that made the other half of me and the birthmark?" jess said.

"yes and no." Absalom said. " I'm not a demonic vampire. I am a full-blooded demon and that birthmark is what that will kill everything that's alive."

jess gasp, shaking with fear. Her father the one her mother that never said anything about him was a demon and she was the living proof.

" will, considering you'll take your time taking all of this." Absalom smirk. " I'll begin with the awakening."

Absalom's eyes begin to glow red, the white of his eyes turn black, a long row of pointed fangs were showing, and his left hand begin to glow with a black bloody aura.

"let us begin." Absalom shot the aura to jess, surrounding her. she begin to twitch, her eyes rolled back, spewing out her saliva. Her soul was Turing from light to dar few moments she will be nothing then a killing machine.

"All most there." Absalom laughed.

"ABSALOM STOP!"

"Aria?" Absalom turned, but got shot with a bright light.

"don't you dare touch her!" Aria shouted, mendacity.

Aria's hands stared to glow with an emerald aura and casted on jess truing to purify the evil in her. But Absalom recovered from the blow quickly and cast the dark aura on her again. A mixture of good and evil fight dominating of who will control jess with that an explosion interrupted from her blinding the hedgehogs. Aria recovered and saw Jessica's soul split from good and evil fighting for her body she is no longer a whole person.

_No! _Aria thought.

she blasted Absalom with another light blast. When the demon tumbling down she quickly ran to her daughter, grabbing her hand and run.

"You'll pay for that my dear." Absalom roar.

Aria kept running holding her daughter, who was waking up.

"mother what's happening?" jess muttering while running.

" Absalom want's you to kill all life so he can't turn the future as his personal kingdom." Aria said running faster.

jess stood quiet, once they reach to her mother's room. Aria snap her fingers returning her usual clothes then start chanting in Wicca, her voice was angelic, but powerful getting louder with every chant. The air was sparkling when a bright light filled the room. Jess covered her eyes, once the light was gone a portal was open leading to her world and the other.

"mother what's this for?" jess asks.

"This portal leads to the Chaos Dimension." Aria answered. "You will stay there away from your father."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her father that she haven't met for fourteen years decides to meet her on her birthday just so he can control her, now her mother is sending her away to an world. Aria look at her daughter's grieving face, she went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Aria said. "but, you couldn't learn about him for your own protection."

jess hug her back, not wanting to leave her. All her life she always depended on her family, mostly her mother giving her the love she want's to feel in her heart. Now she must leave then all behind where she can never seen them again.

"This is for the best baby girl." Aria said. "Now go!"

Aria throw jess inside the portal, jess landed on a hard cold floor bumping her head a bit. She tried to get her vision cleared when she saw her mother on the other side of the portal.

"MOTHER!" Jess shouted.

" I'm sorry Jessica." Aria cried. "This is for your own good he won't get you here remember I always..."

"Hack!"

A bloody claw went right through Aria's chest.

"MOTHER!" Jess cried.

Thus closing the portal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

Now You Know

Everyone stayed quiet, shock of what they heard from jess.

"N-now you know the truth." jess sob. "That's what happen."

No body said a word couldn't believe that jess's own father killed her mother on her birthday. They all just watch jess, who was crying a bit, giving her a sorry look wishing if they could say sorry, but knowing it wouldn't help at all only makes things worst.

"That's why your mother had to lie Cream." Jess said. " I told her everything and made her promise not to tell anybody, I'm sorry."

Cream nodded understanding why her mother has been so secretive lately.

"Now please keep it a secret." jess begged. " I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Don't worry jess will keep it a secret." Rouge promise.

"And this coming from you." Knuckles question.

Rouge shot him a glare, which making jess giggle a bit this time showing her fangs.

" Ignore them." Shadow said. "Will keep your secret, but you have to stop with your blood hunting."

Jess look down with a depress look. Sonic punch Shadow's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for those Chaos's and Flicky's deaths." Jess apologize, getting teary eyes. "It's just I need blood to survive."

"Will help you with that." Shadow said.

Jess look at shadow.

"Yeah, we have a blood bank in G.U.N 's headquarters that's full of blood for you." Rouge chimed in. "They'll won't miss a couple of missing blood bags I'll bring you some."

"Are you sure, I don't want to get you into trouble." Jess said.

"relax, as long you don't bite anybody." Rouge said.

Jess couldn't believe it that these people would help her. She might cry again.

"Thank you." Jess said while a tear run down her eye.

"So a Demonic Vampire." Sonic began. "I never know there where types of vampires."

"Yeah, I'm half." Jess said. "And there's about maybe about 250 or more types." (sf4l: Dampier, wraith, Ancients, ect. ^^)

"So that explains about your hatred of sunlight." Sonic said. "We really should have seem that coming."

"Putting Jessica's vampire side away we have an important question to ask you." Shadow said. "Why do you have four of the emeralds?"

Everyone look at jess completely forgetting the emeralds.

"I guess you do deserve an answer for that too." Jess sigh. "I have been colleting the emeralds since I volunteer for Eggman's project."

Jess look at Shadow, who just nodded, not the reaction she had though.

"You see you my dimension is where the emeralds originally were born." Jess said.

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said, disbelieve. "They originated from Angle Island thousands of years ago."

"Yes, thousands for you, but millions from my world." Jess said. "The gods transfer the emeralds to your world so they'll be protected from the people from my world this way before you tribe discovered them."

Knuckles nodded his head trying to manage all this information.

"And who are these gods?" Blaze asks.

"The gods that created the emeralds." Jess answered. "And your Sol emeralds blaze."

Blaze was a bit startled, but nodded.

"Poseidon god of the blue emerald, Vulcan god of the red emerald, Hades god of the violet emerald, Aether god of the white emerald, Gaea goddess of the green emerald, Arabia goddess of the yellow emerald, Thea goddess of the cyan emerald, these are the gods who and created the emeralds you all protected." Jess lectured. "But, the one that balance their power is their older sister Isis goddess of the master emerald."

Everyone look all surprise of the information never expecting all of this.

"So the master emerald is a goddess." Knuckles said.

"yeah, but it's her heart." Jess said. "Isis is a powerful hedgehog with unlimited power. I can show you a picture of what she looks like."

Jess got up and walk to her bookcase. She got a large emerald color book with an emerald design in a circle that has two crescents moons on the side. She set back down flipping some of the pages and found the picture placing it on the coffee table.

"This is Isis knuckles the one you are protecting." jess said, pointing the picture.

Everyone look at the beautiful emerald fur female hedgehog. She was wearing a white and emerald off-shoulder Watteau, the bottom of her dress was an emerald pattern twisting and curling all the way to the top, on her chest was the emerald circle and two crescent moons, pale peach muzzle, her straight hair that covers the side of her muzzle being held by these silver brace flowing reaching to the ground, white elbow gloves, bright emerald eyes, and on her forehead was an emerald gem being surrounded by seven small yellow, blue, red, green, white, violet, and cyan gems placed by the circle crescent moons the design reached to her shoulders the patterns were symbols of air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light, and darkness. Her arms reach to a full moon her hands cupping it around her was a dark, but magical looking forest.

"She's pretty." Cream awed.

"I'm protecting her." Knuckles said, disbelieve. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Isis is a secret she doesn't react to anybody except if their wordy to know about her and her siblings." Jess answered. "And her siblings have chosen four to be wordy."

"Wait, really how?" Sonic asks.

Jess look at him, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. Everyone taking the hint.

"Where the one's how are wordy." Silver said.

Jess nodded.

"You four have been granted the gods power something that has never been given to a mortals." Jess said.

Sonic, Shadow,Blaze, and Silver all look at each other.

"They created the Sol emeralds?" Blaze asks.

"yes, both the Sol and Chaos emeralds." jess answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Tails asks.

This time Jess stayed quiet trying to figure out should she tell them or not.

_You might as will tell them Jessica._

Jess look up and turned to the ocean painting.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Jess asks.

Sonic and them gave her a look of who she's talking to.

_ You already told them your blood side now it's time to tell them your family's side._

This time Gaea chimed in.

"Uh, Jess who are you talking to?" Amy asks.

Jess sign.

"Might as will tell you." Jess said. "But promise me you'll keep it a secret no body must know no body."

They all nodded. Jess took a deep breath.

"I also have a another reason for collecting the emeralds." Jess started. "It's because I can hear and talk to the gods."

Jess close her eyes and slowly open them to see everyone's shock faces.

"Uh... surprise." Jess laugh, nervously.

"W-wait you can talk to the emeralds." Rouge said, slowly.

Jess slowly nodded.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Knuckles got up. "You came from a dimension that the emeralds actually were born in, told us that their actually gods, and know your telling us that you can hear and talk to them."

"uh... yeah." Jess said, nervously. "You all can't tell anybody."

"Alright, this is unbelievable." Knuckles said.

"If you want to learn more than I can give my emerald book." Jess said giving the book to him. "But please take care of it this belongs to my family and it's really old."

Knuckles got the book carefully.

"Thanks I think this will help." Knuckles said.

"So what the emeralds speak to you?" Cream asks.

"They mostly to talk to me in are pagan language Wicca." Jess answered.

"They don't speak english?" Amy asks.

"Will if they want to." Jess explain. "But the gods are Wiccan's like me so it kinda explains a lot."

"There Wiccan's?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, try to figure out the gods element." Jess said.

Everyone took a monented to answer.

"Poseidon is water." Cream said, first. "Vulcan is fire, Hades is darkness, Aether is spirit, Gaea is earth, Arabia is air, and Thea is light."

Jess smiled at the young rabbit showing her fangs.

"Your right Cream." Jess smiled.

"Wow, Tails I think you just been replace." Sonic joked.

"I'm a mechanic not a wizard." Tails glared.

"No, no Mr. Sonic." Cream protested. " I just think about the colors, but I can't think about Isis."

"Huh, I guess the colors are a dead give away." Sonic said. "So whats element is Isis Jess?"

"Will you're looking at your answer." Jess smiled. "A Harmony Elemental."

"I never heard an elemental like that." Blaze said.

"It's really rare to control all seven elements." Jess said. " I can and so can Isis."

"That kinda makes sense." Rouge said. "But why you?"

"You see no body in my world can be a Harmony Elemental." Jess explain. "Just my family we been praising her and siblings for generations beining granted by her power."

Rouge nodded.

"Will I guess since all the craziness has been taken are of we should leave." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Were leaving?!" Knuckles said, confused.

"We taken care of our towns bloodsucker no efence jess." Sonic said.

"None taken." Jess said.

"We got all the answers we need." Sonic continued. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"We have everything we need to know so we should leave." Shadow said. "But You can't drink blood from the Chao Garden's no more."

"I promise." Jess said, leading then to the front door.

"So... uh.. bye." Jess stuttered.

Sonic gave a confused look.

" What?" Jess said.

"You do have friends back home right?" Sonic asks.

Jess slowly look away from then her face looking depress. Her eyes show loneliness and misery. Someone wrap around jess getting out of her trance. She look down and saw Cream hugging her.

"You never had friends did you Jess?" Cream asks.

Jess was a little taken back about the hug she only had hugs from her family and her guardian, but not anymore.

"No, the children from my kingdom didn't like me." Jess said, quietly.

"Why that doesn't make any sense your their princess." Blaze said.

"I'm different from everybody." Jess said. "This birthmark proofs it."

"That doesn't make sense." Tails said. "Did they treated you wrong."

"That depends being chase by bully's calling you a freak, a nightmare, lost cause, a disaster, and throwing rocks at you while trying to escape from them counts." Jess said, miserably.

They all look at me with shock faces.

"They can't do that that's treason!" Blaze proclaim. "Something like that is punishable by law."

"They were ban for ten years." Jess said. "It's punishment enough."

Jess look at the ground not wanting them to see her face. Cream hug her tighter and Sonic came up and pat her head.

"Will it's their lost." Sonic said. "They should have met you instead of hurting you."

Jess look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic is right." Cream said, cheerfully. "We're now your friends they stick together no matter what."

Jess was taken back from their comments her heart never felt so warm. It scares her, she immediately unwraps Creams arm's from her and steping away from them her hands shaking.

"Uh..I" Jess said, quickly not looking at them. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

And shut the door behind them. Jess drop down on the floor leaing at the door. She never felt anything like this somebody want's to be her friend that scares her so much.

_I don't think I can look at them. _Jess thought. _My heart feels so much love that's it's to much to take._

Jess got up and try to think about all of this before school.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

The Prank Or Plan

It was a Friday and school has ended. as everyone were hurrying to get out of here so they can start their weekend plans. me, I just want to relax with a good book and drinking a mega cup cappuccino. I saw a group of sophomores with their auras shinning brightly for there plans to party they were all really great friends laughing and fooling around with each other. for some weird reason they remind me of sonic and everyone. ever since they found out about me and wanted to be my friend my heart feels completely... will I don't know how to described it, but I'll just but it this way happy. And I'm really happy that I made friends that excepted me for how and what I am, but I feel a little guilty that I have ignored them for some time. As I was heading out the front doors of the school, I sense an aura that was being threaten, but this wasn't just an ordinary aura it was Tails.

I ran to the direction of his aura that was behind the school. Once I got there I saw Tails being surrounded by Chad and his football players, I was watching all of this behind the oak tree. Tails was backing to the school wall clutching his backpack, but he had nowhere to go he was completely out matched.

"so are you going to give me your money?" Chad threaten. "or me and my guys are going to beat the crap out of you."

"no way!" Tails yelled. " you probably spend it all on alcohol, but I wouldn't be surprise coming from a bunch of brainless football players!"

Chad and his friends were now glaring at him with fist clenching. I have to give the kid credit he really has some courage standing up to ten football players.

"all right fox boy you ask for this!" chad yelled ready to punch tails in the face.

when his fist was about to hit tails face I got in the way and caught his fist before it reach his face. all of them were staring at me with shock looks on their faces. chad didn't see me coming but he realized I had his fist when he tried to pull way. I harden my grip.

"let me go!" he yelled while trying to pull away.

"are you alright tails?" ignoring chad.

"y-yeah, man I'm glad to see you." tails said relief.

"not for long you bit...!" chad yelled but stop when he felt my fist incline to his stomach.

chad hobbled down clutching his gut. one of the football players, an orang squirrel came charging at me his fist high in the air. he was about to swing so I roadhouse him right to his face. all the others just stood there not wanting to a step close to me.

"if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you leave." I said darkly.

and just like that they ran away. chad and the squirrel finally got themselves up, squirrel boy was brushing the blood of his mouth were my foot hit. chad wobbled up and start walking away, glaring at me and tails.

"that was a close one." tails said. "thank you jess."

"uh, it was nothing." I flustered. "just trying to help out a..."

I couldn't say the word friend. it felt like a foreign language.

"a friend?" tails finished.

I nodded.

"still not getting use to use being your friend?" he asks.

"sorry I'm trying." I said. "it's just a little weird to me."

"that's okay." he smiled.

"you should probably find sonic he might be looking for you." I said.

and with that his smiled turn to a frown and his aura gone to a smoky gray.

"yeah sure." he said bitterly.

"what's wrong?" I asks. "your aura turn gray."

"nothing." he said.

"tails don't make me read your aura." I said. "I'll find out you know so just tell me."

"alright." he sigh. "it's just I'm feeling depressed lately."

_that's no brainer. _I thought.

"what's keeping you depressed?" I asks.

it took a while to tails to speak, but his aura just went to form smoky gray to bloody red.

" I HAVEN'T HANG OUT WITH THEM FOR SIX MONTH!" he shouted. " SONIC'S ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" he continued. "AMY IS BUSY CHASING SONIC! ROUGE AND SHADOW HAVE G.U.N PRIORITIES! CREAMS BUSY WITH HER MOM! KNUCKLES, BLAZE AND SILVER ARE PROTECTING THE EMERALDS AND THE FUTUER!" he kept going. "WHEN SCHOOL STARTED WE WERE ALWAYS BUSY STOPING EGGMAN AND NEVER HAVING ANY FUN LIKE WE USE TO I'M SICK OF IT!" he stop yelling catching his breath. his aura now has gone to an indigo blue, meaning sadness.

" I always wonder why even hang out with them?" he said wiping the tears that were coming. " even with Eggman in the hospital, why even bother if they don't care about me?"

He sniff. I hand him a hankie that was in my backpack, he took it and start wiping his eyes. I was leaning on the school wall, arms cross listening all of tails depression. this was not right friends should always stick together no matter what, I understand everyone has their priorities but still you should always make room for a friend! if they have any feelings towards each other than why bother being friends with each other there practically family. I mean sonic and them weren't even here to save tails from being pounded, if tails was kidnap would they even care!?

and that I had an idea.

"tails your spending your weekend with me." I said.

"what?" he said confessed.

"your spending the weekend at my house." I repeated. " I have an idea that will help you with your friend problem."

I grab tails hand and hurried to Charles that had the limo park.

"there you are miss. aurora." Charles said. " I was beginning to worry."

"hey Charles." I greeted. "tails is spending the weekend at my house."

Charles look a little taken back that I have someone spending time at my house especially a little boy. he just nodded his head and went to the driver seat to get the limo started. I drag tails inside and we were off.

"am I being abducted?" he asks.

" no, like I said I got me an idea." I laughed.

"but what is it?" he asks. but tails phone started to ring _I'm just a kid _from _Simple Plan_.

he got his phone out, but I snatched it before he can see who it is.

"hey, what gives!?" he said.

"sorry, but you can't answer it." I said. I look who was calling, sonic.

I put the phone in my backpack so it won't be heard.

"here's my plan." I said. "you're not going to call and text anyone."

he just nodded with a confused look.

"you'll stay at my house so no one will find you." I kept going. " I have an emergency phone, that has no caller ID. I'll download the app that I can sound like _Jigsaw _from _Saw_ so I can tell sonic that I kidnap and that I'm torturing you. and I have a magic mirror that will show you however you want to spy on so we can see sonic and everyone how there reacting to this. once they know that you're in trouble will see how much they care about you."

I finished. "so what do you think?"

tails was giving me a disbelieving look like I just grown a second head.

"what?"

"that has to be one of the lowest most harshest plans I have ever heard." he said. "do you have any idea what they will do to us if they find out that my kidnapping was just a prank?"

"it's not a prank, it's a plan." I said. "major difference."

tails just rolled his eyes.

"it's nothing serious I'm just going to give them a picture of you being bloody and bruise with a fake but realistic bloody eyeball and some fur to think it's yours." I said.

now he thinks I grown a second head.

"you are out of your mind." he laughed.

"hey you haven't hang out with them, they never notice, and if I haven't save you from those idiots your body will be found on a school day." I said. "sonic is your best friend for Isis now's how long and he didn't tell your where he is running that's not excusable they deserve this for not noticing."

tails stayed quite knowing that I'm right about this.

"it's the same as family you never leave them behind." I said.

tails just nodded with a sincere look.

"by the way, why shadow?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"will, you do know shadow's personality, right?" I said. "he's not the type of guy you should be hanging out with."

tails laughed.

"he still a friend." he said. "and he's not that bad."

" I know but still really." I said.

tails started to laugh again. some of his depression was going away. we reach to my house on weekends my servants don't work and spend there time at home as everyone left. I teleported tails and me to get his stuff from his house so he has enough supplies for this weekend, luckily no one was their. a few hours went by and everyone went home leaving me and tails have the mansion to are self's. tails phone hasn't stop ringing, I didn't need aura to tell me sonic was worrying. this weekend is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Part Two Of The Prank Or Plan: 

Hello My Name Is Jigsaw

It's around 9:30 p.m. I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and tails. tails was in my room reading one of my books about quantum physics, so far tails phone hasn't stop ringing for five hours straight! this plan has to be one of the greatest I ever come up with. will considering this is the first plan I ever come up with, but whatever let the payback begin. I grab a six-pack of cola, three bags of chips, one bag full of mints for tails, two bags of chocolate truffles. and one box of Oreos.

I walk up stairs and headed to my room, it was half the size of the school's music theater, it was painted an a midnight blue color, posters of _Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Simple Plan, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf, _and some painting of scenery's were hanging all over the walls, a king size bed with red velvet covers and dozens of black pillows were at the left side of the wall, two bookcases that filled with different types of books was at the right side of the room, a chandelier was hanging high up the ceiling giving a bright glow to the room, and best part about my room was the flat screen and the mini patio I have outside my room giving me an awesome view.

Tails was lying on my bed still reading, he was wearing a sky blue flannel pajamas with yellow airplanes all over it, and white socks. it was impossible not to laugh at him, but I managed to hold it. me, I was wearing my black tee, boy shorts, and socks. I dumped our snacks on the side of my bed startling tails a bit. but recovered when he saw the goodies I brought.

" I still say this is a bad idea." tails said with a mouthful of mints.

" you won't be saying that once they feel guilt about this." I said opening a bag of hot Cheetos.

tails phone ring again.

" alright let the plan begin." I said reaching at my nightstand were tails phone is.

"how many miss calls are there?" tails asks.

I look at the list.

"whoa." I said. " 95 and 106 miss calls and texts from sonic, 86 and 92 miss calls and text from Amy, 72 and 83 miss calls and text from Cream, 64 and 75 miss calls and text from Knuckles, 47 and 53 miss calls from text Silver, 38 and 46 miss calls from Blaze, 26 and 36 miss calls and text from Rouge, and 1 miss call and text from Shadow."

tails stop eating, surprise that his friends called that much it was actually touching that they called him so much.

"still not enough caring." I said while deleting the calls and text.

"what do you mean?" tails asks.

" it's going to take more than just a lot of phone calls and text to show how much they care about you." I answered.

I close my eyes, sat crossed legged, and concentrated on summoning my water mirror. in a bright flash a silver triangle shape mirror was lying in the middle of my bed now. tails look at it with a wide eyes.

"how did you?" tails begin.

"magic is something you can't explained." I answered.

I clap my hands signaling the lights to turn off and place my hand on the mirror, it was glowing with a blue aura around it, I close my eyes again, and pictured sonic and everyone. once I have that imaged, I took my hand away from the mirror. a bright light flash right out of the mirror giving my room a bright glow around everything. tails was shock and amazed to see all of this, because coming out of the light was a full imaged of sonic and everyone in tails workshop.

everyone were sitting down on the couch with worried looks, but sonic was pacing back and forth with one of the worriest looks I ever seen.

"maybe tails is buys with school again." cream said.

"if he was he would have told us." sonic said anxiously.

"you should sit down sonic." Amy said. "you been pacing back and forth for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I whistled, surprise his legs haven't given in yet. I lied down on my stomach, placed my hands on my face to get comfortable, and keep watching all of this.

"no thanks." he said continuing to pace. "I'm going to call him again."

" 96!" I singed. tails quieted me.

"he's not going to answer sonic." knuckles said.

sonic was now pacing back and forth rapidly. his face extremely worried, making me feel all most guilty that I'm causing all of this. all most.

"do you think he's in danger?" blaze asks.

sonic stop pacing. his face going all pale.

I rolled out of my bed and reached under my bed. perfect opportunity to unleashed the _Jigsaw _out of me. I got the first aid kit under my bed and got the emergency phone out.

"you have a first aid kit under your bed?" tails asks.

"how doesn't." I answered.

tails shrugged. about five minutes on the app store I finally got the _Jigsaw _voice app. I told tails what to do, how said he doesn't want to be any part of this. about a minute of convincing he finally joined in. after telling him what to do and say he was ready.

I called tails workshop.

"I'm going to look for him." sonic said.

the phone ringed.

_this is going to be awesome! _I thought.

"oh, that's probably him." rouge said.

sonic quickly grab the phone and answer it.

"hello?" sonic said.

_"deep breathing"_

"hello?" sonic said again. "tails is that you."

_"deep breathing"_

"how is this?" sonic said annoyed.

everyone look at each other getting a really weird feeling coming on.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said while my voice is replaced with the puppets voice.

"what?" sonic said.

_"put me on speaker."_ I said again darkly.

sonic got a chill up his spine. he slowly did what he was told and put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

_click_

_"hello everyone." _I said. _"my name is Jigsaw."_

everyone now was a little freak out.

_"I see you're looking for your friend Miles Prower." _I said. _"our as you all like to call him Tails."_

sonic was startled, trying to figure out how those this guy knows his best friend. tails tried to look at me and the mirror trying hard not to laugh even though this is beyond cruel.

"how do you know him?" sonic asks.

_"deep breathing"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" sonic shouted.

about a minute I finally spoke.

_"he's with me." _I said.

I gave the phone to tails reacting what he was told. he was pertaining to whimper. and let me just say this kid is a natural!

_"s-sonic."_ tails whimpered sounding like he was crying.

"TAILS!" everyone shouted.

"_you see he's with me." _I said. _"don't worry me and him are just playing a game."_

_"SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" _he cried. _"HE'S A MONSTER, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S TORTURING ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SONIC!" _

I grab the phone. him and me trying are best not to laugh so hard. looking at the mirror, sonic was beyond shock, cream look like she was about to cry. BOUNS! : jess thought., Amy was scared out of her wits, rouge and blaze were speechless, knuckles was griping the arm chairs, silver eyes were wide, and even shadow was a little startled.

_"he he, you see nothing to worry." _I laughed.

"listen to me!" sonic shouted darkly. "if you do anything to tails!"

_"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" _I shouted.

everyone wince, staying silence.

_"that's better." _I said. _"as I was saying. I 'll be giving you a call time to time to tell you how we are doing. no need to worry it's just a game."_

"when we find you your going to wish you never done this!" sonic shouted.

_"he he, I'm afraid you don't have any choose." _I laughed. _"try to find him or me... I'll kill the boy right now."_

sonic froze along with everyone.

_"If you don't want your foxy friend dead today." _I said. _"this is all you have to do. stay close to this phone and inside of the house. I might call you or send you a little package of your friend. understood?"_

sonic was shaking feeling so helpless that if he finds this sick twisted bastard tails will end up dead.

_"do we understand each other?" _I said.

"y-yeah ww-e understand." sonic shuttered.

_"good see you tomorrow sonic the hedgehog." _I said. _" say good bye tails."_

_"SONIC!" _he cried. _"HELP ME!..."_

_"..."_

dead silence filled the room, thus the mirror's light faded, I clap my hands to signal the lights on, and once the lights were on me and tails started to laugh. we laugh like solid five or six minutes, I don't know why we were laughing, but my guess is that we were just evil bitches or that this is just to funny. I sense tails aura going sad, I stand up and saw tails still laughing, but tears were coming out of his eyes, he was covering his eyes with his arms so I don't see him crying. his aura was a mix of happiness and sadness, a rare combination, that his friends actually care about him. I got up went to tails, grab him by his shoulders, and did what mother has always done for me when I cry. I wrap my arms around the weeping golden fox, slowly rock back and forth, and start singing my family's lullaby, _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift). _(sf4l: sorry guys I can't get the lyrics (T-T))_

when I stop singing I look down at tails he stop crying. I still kept rocking to comfort him.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _I thought.

I never hug anyone besides my family, but he was crying and I'm guessing when my mother taught me how to raise a child my motherly instincts must have took over. considering I'm not a mother, but whatever at least I can try my best to comfort someone who is sad even if it means I have to do something I never done before. I felt tails wrap around me startling me a lot, but I manage.

"thank you jess." tails smiled.

"y-your welcome." I stuttered.

"you never done this before have you?" he asks.

"w-what give it a-away." I stuttered again.

"will, one your stuttering, two your completely tense, and three you kind of have me in a choke hold." tails said. "it's really hard to breath."

I let him go immediately. tails took deep breaths trying to get his lungs working again.

"sorry." I apologize.

"no problem." he smiled. "you were trying to comfort me and I appreciated that thank you."

when I was going to welcome him _The Takedown _from _Girl on fire _(jess' theme) song started to ring from my phone. I got up and answered it.

"hello?" I said.

"jess, this is sonic." sonic said deeply. "we have a huge problem."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan

I stand still completely frozen. regretting that I ever answer the call, stupid!

_whats wrong? _tails thinking that we have to us telepathy to talk now.

_IT'S SONIC! _I screamed in his head.

talis paled.

"yeah, whats wrong sonic?" I said while trying not to sound panicky even tough I'm freaking out on the inside.

"look I know this sounds crazy." he said. "but a guy name _Jigsaw _has kidnap tails."

I gasp, hoping that I can fool them.

"you can't be serious." I said. "you do know that _Jigsaw _is a puppet from _Saw _that tortures people for fun, right."

" I know, I know!" he said desperately. "if we even try to find him he'll kill him right now."

I stood quite. Hoping to think of something quick that can get me out of this situation.

"w-why did you call me?" I asks.

"we need your help." sonic said. "you said you cans sense anybody's aura just by imaging their essence , right?"

"y-yeah." I said wishing that I can slap myself for giving them to much information about my ability.

"great!" he said hopefully. "can you try to sense tails please this is too important."

_Oh Goddess! _I thought.

what I'm I going to do!? this plan was suppose to last until Sunday or Monday. if I help they'll figure it out that this is just payback for being such sucky friends. then a lightbulb hit me.

"sonic I really, really like to help you but I can't." I said trying to sound all apologetic.

"WHY NOT!" sonic shouted.

I wince from his yell. he really those care for tails safety. I heard other voices coming from the background. I heard Amy's voice telling sonic to call down then the phone went on speaker.

" jess this is rouge." rouge said. "what's going on?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO HELP US THATS WHATS GOING ON!" sonic yelled.

"sonic calm down." Amy pleaded.

"getting angry isn't going help tails." blaze said.

"THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSE TO DO!" he yelled back.

tails and me were all hearing the argument. sonic was really upset that he can't help his kid brother his anger was really amazing that he just wanted to see tails safe. now that's the caring I want to see, but still the plan is not over tails cried from the depression now it's their turn to cry. (sf4l: I know MEAN!)

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!" shadow shouted. " IT'S POINTLESS!"

"SHUT IT SHADOW!" sonic yelled back.

"please stop you guys." cream said.

I can sense cream was about to cry from the madness. I had to end this.

"sonic listen to me." I said calmly. "the reason I can't help is because I'm out-of-town."

the other end went quiet.

"out-of-town?" rouge said. "what do you mean you're partying or something?"

"not exactly, I'm celebrating Samhain ." I said.

" sam.. what?" knuckles said.

"Samhain." I corrected. "it's a Wicca holiday that's honor the dead. I honoring my family."

everyone stood quite. I figured if I bring my family, that I miss so horribly, I can get then not to ask me to find tails. even though this is beyond harsh.

"where are you?" sonic finally said.

" I'm at the ocean palace." I answered. (Sonic Heroes)

"that far!?" silver yelled.

"yes, I have to be were water is, because water cleanses and purify" I said. "and considering my family has been...you know murdered they need all the cleansing they can get."

some part of me felt really guilty about this but I just ignore it. I'm doing this for tails even if it means I have to put my family into this.

"alright, I understand." sonic finally said.

"sonic don't worry about tails." I said. "as soon as I'm done with the ritual I'll help you look for him."

"alright, but please hurry." he pleaded. "God knows what is happening to him."

"I try to get the ritual done as soon as possible." I said. "I'll be praying to Isis don't worry sonic tails is a strong boy."

they hang up.

"OH GODDESS!" I yelled tiredly. "that was intense."

I lied at the side of my bed rubbing my temple. this has to be one of the most complicated things I ever did, but whatever what done is done.

"will, that was close." tails said. "I never heard sonic so upset before."

"that's my plan." I said. "you seeing then get work up of you being in danger."

tails stayed quiet. I ruffle his head so he won't think this much. I look at my clock it was 11: 45.

"whoa." I said. "we should got to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"wow, times sure those fly when your torturing you friends." he said. "so were do I sleep?"

huh, I completely forgot about that. I close my eyes and summon a bed for tails.

"there you go." I said "you can sleep at the right side of my room."

tails first look confused at first but when he saw the bed, that wasn't there before, his jaw drop down.

"that wasn't there before." he said astonished. "how did you?"

"like I said magic is something you can't explain." I said.

we got into are beds and slept.

The next Morning I got up early so I can make pancakes for me and tails, who is still asleep. I changed out of my pajamas into a black sleeveless jean vest, boot cut pants, and a pair of black sneakers with a red strip across of it and a pair of red socks. once I got that done I started to cook eggs and bacon. as I got that done and place are breakfast at the table I sense tails aura coming down. he walk into the kitchen yawning while rubbing out the sand out of his eyes.

"morning." I said.

"morning." he yawned.

"come and get your breakfast we have a big day today." I said motherly.

"really?" he said pick a piece of bacon. "what are we going to do?"

"we're going to cover you in blood and cut out your eye." I said chewing on my pancakes.

tails choke on his bacon. I pass him a glass of orang juice.

" WE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" he shouted.

"relax, we're not going to literally cut your eye." I laughed. "it'll be fake."

tails relax a bit, but still a little shock about the fact that we're going to send sonic a fake but realistic bloody eye, his fur covered in blood, and a picture of him bloody and broken. once they we're finish with their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. they went to the kitchen to make fake blood. jess got out a large mixing bowl tails got out corn syrup and a bottle of ketchup. jess pour half the bottle of ketchup in the bowl, pour about a cup of corn syrup, and start mixing it with a wooden spoon until the ketchup was all liquidity and runny.

"that really looks like blood." tails gulped.

"I know perfect isn't it." I laughed. "all right we have are blood now we just need a patch of your fur and an eyeball."

tails paled a bit. I grab a hair brush and start brushing tails twin tails. once I have the extra fur straight I start cutting it putting the golden fur in our fake blood so it's bloody and mangled. now that was taken care of the eye and picture was all we needed.

"O.K. you have my fur." he said. "but how are you going to get an eye, I like my thank you very much."

"don't worry I know just what to do." I said. "I already have are eye."

in my palm was an eyeball with tails exacted sky blue color and the core attached to it too. tails look like he was about to lose his breakfast or pass out or maybe even both.

"h-how did you get that?" he stuttered.

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said. "come on we just need a picture of you and it will be perfect."

not asking anymore questions, tails followed me to my movie theater room. it was just like a movie theater, but smaller it had the screen that covers the whole wall, a mini snack bar, fifty arm chairs, and that room that projects the movie.

"this place has everything." tails muttered.

"alright, tails go into that room you'll find chains and nursing bandages in a drawer." I said pointing a storage room near the snack bar .

tails did what he was told and what are the odds there were right there.

"dare I even ask why you have these." tails asks.

"nope." I answered back.

I went to the projecting room, got the first _Saw _movie, and upload to a laptop so that I can place the setting of the torture room with the white tiles covered in blood and the hanging chains. once that was done I covered tails in blood, put some purple food coloring to look like bruises, covered the bandages in blood, put some blood at the sides of tails muzzle so it would look like blood is leaking from his eyes, wrap the bloody bandages around his eyes, chain his arms and legs, and there you go a perfect picture to give to sonic.

"alright tails that's a wrap." I said while loading the picture to a printer.

"thank god!" he shouted getting the chains off him. "my arms were chafing."

"there's a bathroom to the left down the hallway." I said. "go take a bath and meet me at my room."

about twenty minutes, tails got the "blood" off him and I was finishing packing the eye, fur, and picture in a small cardboard box. I place the box on my nightstand it and look at my window that leads to my patio the sun was setting.

_surely we didn't waste that much time did we? _I thought.

"hey tails I been thinking." I said.

"yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"considering all of this I think maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case." I said.

tails look at me with a confused look.

"yeah, you know so you can defend for yourself." I said. "unless you don't want to that will be O.K it's your decision anyway."

"actually I like that." he smiled.

about two hours I taught tails karate and a bit of judo to be honest he was a quick learner considering he uses his brain most of the time instead of his fist. it was now 10:39 p.m. I decide we should call sonic he has been patient enough.

"you ready tails?" I asks.

"yeah, I'm ready!" he said giddily.

_huh, so the boy those have a dark side to him_? I thought._ ether that I should stop giving him so much candy._

I got my mirror and the emergency phone. the mirror shine its light showing sonic and everyone inside the house like I requested they were sitting down looking really exhausted.

I called tails workshop.

"this is completely crazy!" sonic shouted. " I can't take the suspense anymore."

"sonic please everything will be fine." Amy said.

"Amy is right sonic." silver chimed. "we just need to have hope."

" I have been looking outside for nine hours straight." shadow said frustrated. "there's not a dame package."

"do you think he was lying?" cream asks.

" I hope not." rouge said. " we just waste our time if this was a lie."

the phone ring.

sonic jump out of his seat from the sudden surprise, but immediately recovered and grab the phone put it on speaker.

"hello?" he said.

_" he he, very good you actually listen to me." _I laughed evilly.

hearing this freak's voice made sonic and everyone else skin crawl.

"yeah we listen now tell us were tails is!" he shouted.

"_tsk tsk, I never said I will tell you were he is." _I laughed.

"WHAT!?" sonic shouted. "WE LISTEN TO YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

_"evil laughing"_

_"you'll learn soon enough." _I said. _"but now you have a package waiting for you."_

"what package, I'm been standing outside the dame window waiting for one." shadow growled.

I stretched my hand and a violet aura was now surrounding it, I summoned a black hole to take the package to tails workshop. a mini black hole appeared on top of the box it lower itself to it and vanished. tails was now laughing.

_"look outside again." _I laughed.

"go look shadow." sonic said.

shadow sigh in frustration.

"there's not going to be a package outside." he said. "he's just lie..."

shadow stop when he open the door their sitting on the welcome mat was the cardboard box. shadow pick it up looking everywhere to find anything that brought it here. he came back staring at the box with wide eyes once everyone saw it they all look freak out.

"how did you?" sonic said.

_"he he, that's for my information only." _I said. _"open it your foxy friend gave this to you."_

"give me the box shadow." sonic said.

shadow passed it to sonic. sonic eyed the box carefully while opening.

" be careful sonic." Amy said. "we don't know what's in their."

_oh, you'll be surprise. _I thought laughing.

sonic rip the tape from the box everyone leaning closely to see what it is. he slowly open it and saw an upside down picture with golden fur covered in blood and a white cloth wrap around something. sonic paled when he turn the picture. there in the middle was tails bloody and bruise, his arms were chain over his head, his eyes were covered in white bloody bandages, and blood was leaking from the right side of his eye. sonic drop the box breathing heavily his best friend was broken and he couldn't save him from the misery and pain that he is suffering. he drop the picture everyone look and were completely shock of what they saw.

_"he he, I'm guessing you all first saw the photo. _I laughed evilly.

sonic was breathing heavily clutching the bloody fur.

"your going to pay for this." sonic said viciously.

_"ha ha, I'm sure I will."_ I laughed sarcastically. _"he also give you something else it's wrap around the cloth open it."_

sonic look at the box he just drop there was a white cloth wrap around something. he reached for it.

_this is going to be good! _tails said in my head giddily.

sonic slowly unwrap the cloth, but once he did so he drop it and gave out a blood curling scream. a bloody eyeball with a sky blue iris with the attached core bounce between knuckles and silver's shoes.

"HOLY!" knuckles scream getting away from the eye.

silver grabs a trash can and vomit.

cream pass out.

shadow was letting out a stream of cuss words.

Amy started to go hysterical.

rouge was screaming like crazy.

blaze look like she was about to cry.

sonic fell to the floor panting hard.

me and tails grab a pillow and start laughing our heads off. I'll say this again we were evil bitches. I calmed down and start talking again.

_"I guessing you all must seem tails eye." _I laughed.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" sonic scream.

_"evil laughing."_

_"I'll see you all tomorrow."_

the mirror's light vanished. we were really getting the hang of this _Saw _plan. but tomorrow the plan has to end and it's not going to be easy how to explain all of this to sonic when he was just been punk. but I'll worry about that tomorrow now we just headed to bed and sleep with wide smiles on our faces.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Part Three Of Prank Or Plan: 

Discovered

Sunday was here, school starts tomorrow and we have to end our plan. but the important thing is that tails knows that his friends care about him, sure we have to go to drastic measures what with the fact with the fake but realistic eyeball, tails looking tortured, and fake blood, but it was all worth it. to celebrate our achievement I decide to make our day awesome starting with a yummy breakfast. I was wearing a black long bell sleeve lace cardigan, a Lolita skirt, black and white knee-high socks, demonia boots, I turn my amulet's ribbon into a choker, my rings and gloves, and replace my hairclip with a black lace Lolita hairband with dozens of min red roses.

I haven't stop cooking maybe around 5:36 a.m. the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, jelly, coffee, and juice. as I finished I check to see what time it is. 6:35 a.m. I went upstairs to wake up tails. tails was still asleep he was snuggling the pillow while being curl up into a ball. (sf4l: awww how cute! X3)

"tails wake up." I shook him.

" imstillsleeping." tails mumbled.

"come on tails." I said softly. "don't you want to celebrate our plan's last day?"

tails slowly open his eyes he look at me then my outfit. his face turned confused.

"what are you wearing?" he said.

"what?" I look at myself. "what's wrong with my outfit."

"nothing, if you want to look like Dracula's daughter." he laughed.

"oh, har har." I laughed sarcastically. " you can discus about my style later I made a big breakfast for us."

"sweet, lead the way princess of the night." he laughed.

"shut up!" I laughed.

as we headed to my kitchen tails nearly cried when he saw the wonderful breakfast buffet. tails practically ate everything while I just ate sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. once we were done I decide we just kick back and relax I place some of the leftovers in the frigid. tails went to my living room and got my legend of the emerald god's book. ever since the whole finding out that I have been colleting the emeralds and that the emeralds are actually god's I guess the want to find out more than they know. I got a pouch of AB+, pour it to a glass, and nuke it. warm blood is just what I need from punking sonic this weekend. so me and tails decide not to call him until tomorrow at school.

I have to say I know why sonic likes tails he's actually an interesting kid, smart, brave, and funny. I read his aura a couple of times but, just letting someone talk about then self's is a lot better than reading their essence.

"hey jess." tails said. " I just realize something."

"that you and sonic don't know nothing about me." I said I kept reading his aura which was the truth.

"uh, yeah." tails said. " your aura sensing thing is going to take some time to getting use too."

"ha, sorry." I laughed. "so what do you want to know?"

"I'm actually real interested about your demonic side." he said. "is it okay can we talk about that?"

"sure, it's okay." I said. "but there's not much to talk about."

me and tails head to my room. I always have these books about different beings stored under my bed. tails sat on the Persian sofa that's in my room and I went under the bed were I keep my ancient texts, books, and philosophies. I drag a medium size wooden chest, open it, and got a really old red book with ancient gold writing this book has every supernatural being ever to existed. I went to sit next to tails.

" The Book Of Mythical." I read. " this has everything you need to know about the paranormal."

"it's huge!" tails said astonished. "it's as big as 900 bibles."

I flip through the old paper each section of this book tells you the supernatural you're looking for its first being, their lifestyles, origins, everything you need to know about it. I found the Demonic Vampire section and read it.

"The** Demonic Vampire**, sometimes called **vamp demon**, is a half vampire half demon hybrid. This type of creäture is generally considered extremely evil and dangerous. Pure demons are of non-human origin, and, some say are actually angels that have fallen out of grace and now serve the devil. Vampires on the other hand were once human creatures. When you meet a vamp demon, you are therefore meeting someone who is not close to being human, and has little empathy for humans or living creatures (the influence of the demon side), _as well as_ little empathy for vampires themselves. This is what makes them so dangerous. In addition, the vampire demon has powers that go beyond those of the vampire…combine that with sunlight not being much of an issue for them, and their ability to live longer without blood, and you have a nearly unstoppable creäture. Vamp demons are also extremely rare. Human portrayals of these creatures are that of an extremely evil being but there is some thought that they can mask themselves as humans pretty easily, and don't necessarily all look like the image pictured below."

under it showed a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair, pasty skin, red eyes, wearing a white gown. but next to it showed a horrifying deform creäture with huge bloody covered fangs and claws.

"so that's the end." I said.

"is that really all of it?" tails questions. "it wasn't that much."

"that's it, demonic vamps have been extinct for 80 century's." I answered. "since then everyone forgot about them."

"but what about you?" tails said.

" I'm the first and the last demonic vamp ever to exists in this century." I said.

"what about your father?" he asks but wish he didn't.

just the very thought about my father makes me want to go on a killing rampage.

" I'm sorry jess I shouldn't ask." he apologize.

"that's okay." I said. " I don't know anything about my father, but I do know he is a full-blooded demon when I first saw him."

"then how come you're a demonic vamp if he's a demon?" he asks.

" I don't know." I sign. "me being born has a lot of questions that are unanswered."

"sorry." he apologize. " I know since your half you can't stand sunlight, you need a lot of blood to survive, and you're not evil."

I wouldn't say that tails." I said. "my soul is split remember into two, good and evil."

"sorry." he apologize again.

"you don't have to apologize it's the truth." I said.

"yeah, but still." he said worried.

"quiet worrying." I ruffled his head.

"cut that out." he laughed.

making me laughed too.

when me and him were playing I sense an aura coming towards us this aura was filled with so much anger I never felt anything like it. it was coming fast, but the thing is this aura felt familiar. I didn't have time to react when all of a sudden my door knock down with so much force my room practically shook. me and tails stop and we saw something that our blood run cold there outside my door was the person whose aura was dark as blood with anger, his eyes were filled with pure hate, expression was horrifying, his fist clenching, teeth baring, his blue quills have gone to a dark blue color.

sonic was at my door.


End file.
